Patience
by xTamashii
Summary: While on a long train ride, Edward and Alphonse think back on a memory, and a lesson learned.


Patience

_By Tamashii-x-no-x-Renkinjutsushi_

Summary: While on a long train ride, Edward and Alphonse talk about a memory, and a lesson learned.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Do I ever wish I did…

----------------------------------

Al's POV

It was another train ride. Another long ride to Central, and I knew that Brother wasn't too happy about seeing "Colonel Sarcasm" again. So I remained quiet until I thought the time was right. Eventually, I was tired of sitting there and staring out the window, so I tried to create some conversation.

"Brother?" I asked, now turning to him.

Ed's POV

I had been staring out the window, trying not to think of Mustang, until Al interrupted my thoughts.

"Hm?" I asked, still staring blankly out the window.

"Do you remember that time when we went out with Mom that day…"

"Yeah…" I said, wondering what he could be getting at.

"….and she talked to us about 'patience?'"

"Sort of." I said, unsure of what else to say, really.

Then, it came back to me. I realized what he was talking about.

"Oh, that time…." I said, remembering now. I looked back out the window, thinking hard.

Al's POV

When Brother went back to staring out the window, I decided to do some thinking of my own. I decided to think back on that day…

----------------------------------

It was a hot summer day in Resembool, not a cloud in the sky. Not even a breeze on the air. It was a blazing summer day…

_Edward and Alphonse Elric happened to have nothing to do that day, the fact was they were stuck inside. Winry couldn't play today, she had to work on auto-mail with her grandmother._

_So, the Elrics were stuck inside with nothing do._

"_Brother, what do you want to do?" Alphonse asked his older brother._

_Edward narrowed his eyes as he stared out the window of their home. "How am I supposed to know?"_

_Al sighed and laid his head on his arms. His brother was always like this, especially when they were bored out of their minds._

Their mother heard their remarks, and stepped into the room.

"_Why aren't you two outside playing?"_

"_There isn't anything to do." They responded in unison._

_Trisha Elric sighed and put down her laundry basket. "Why don't you come with me, out to run some errands?"_

"_Ok." Alphonse said, standing up. Edward did as well._

_Trisha and the boys headed off to the store. While the Elric brothers were waiting for their mother to finish shopping, they saw a sale on Alchemy books, being sold by an older man._

_With that, they decided to go look at the books. They eventually lost track of time, reading the books, but when they had finished reading, and checked back at the store, their mother was nowhere in sight._

"_Brother…" Al asked his older brother nervously._

"_What?" Ed replied, golden eyes scanning around for any signs of their mother._

"_Where did Mom go? I mean, she was…she was right there just now, wasn't she?" He asked worriedly._

"_Well, if she did leave, we have to go find her!" Said Edward impatiently._

"_But Brother…"_

"_No buts! Let's go, Al."_

"_Alright."_

_With that, the brothers wandered all over the marketplace, but still no sign of their mother._

"_Brother, maybe we should go back and wait by the bookstore-"_

"_We have to keep looking! She has to be somewhere around here, right? We'll find her, c'mon!"_

_So they continued searching. It was already getting late, and the brothers were cold, tired, and hungry, and still hadn't found their mother. _

"_Brother, let's go back.."_

"_No w-"_

"_Edward? Alphonse?" A familiar voice called. It was Winry out with her grandmother. The brothers looked at them._

"_Winry, w-what are you doing here?"_

"_Well, we're going out to do some shopping of course. What bout you and Ed? Where did your mom go?"_

"_Well, um…" Al glanced at Ed._

"_We got lost, OK?" He said bitterly._

"_You should have st-"_

"_I know what we should have done, but we didn't!"_

"_Brother-"_

"_Can't you even hear me out?"_

"_Brother, Win-"_

"_EDWARD! ALPHONSE Oh, there you two are!"_

"_MOM!"_

"_Mom!"_

_The brothers ran up to the voice of their mother. They waved goodbye to the Rockbells, and Al took his mother's hand. _

"_Mom, how did you know where to find us?"_

"_I was looking everywhere for you two!" One minute you were at the bookstore, and the next, you were gone!"_

"_Well Brother thought you had left so we went to go look for you!"_

"_You two really should have been more patient. I would have been there soon. You know patience is a virtue." She said wisely. "If you had waited, you wouldn't have had to do all of that wandering around, now would you have?"_

"_Sorry." They said in unison._

"_Don't worry about it, I'm not angry. Just remember in the future to have more patience."_

"_We will!" They said, and with that, they set off, heading back home._

----------------------------------

Ed's POV

I noticed Al had begun to sink deep into thought, so I left him alone for the time, also thinking about it. I still really didn't understand why he was reminding me of that time, until he spoke up after some time.

"Brother?"

"Yeah?"

"You do remember, don't you?"

"…"

Now that I thought about it, I did remember, and I realized why he was reminding me.

"Sure I do, Al. I guess I'll have to live with it, facing Mustang. I'll be patient."

And with that, we both returned to looking out the window.

----------------------------------

THE END 

It was bad, I know, but this is the first little fic I've ever written. o.o;;; I hope it wasn't too bad, and the characters too OOC. I really tried, I'm sorry! –cowers in the corner-

Well, anyways, please R&R, I would LOVE it! Constructive crticism welcome as well! Not too many flames, my precious laptop would catch on fire.


End file.
